


Avengers Tarot

by lowbudgetcyborg



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg





	1. Bruce Banner "Strength" Tarot Card

The Strength card is about discipline and self-control. If it appears in a reading the querent should be aware of their more primal emotions and instincts. Bruce (and Hulk) seemed like a perfect fit for this card.


	2. Dr. Erskine, King of Swords

The Swords are the suit of intellect, and the Kings often symbolize mature men at the height of their achievement. At it's best this card can symbolize someone who is intelligent, with good judgement and high ideals. The idea for Dr. Erskine as the King of Swords came from [this anon at the Avengers kink meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=21167362#t21167362).


	3. Obadiah Stane and Tony Stark, Ten of Swords

Ten of Swords is a card of conflict, calamity, and extremes.

As with the King of Swords, the idea for this card came from [this anon at the Avengers kink meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=21167362#t21167362).


	4. Heimdall, The Hermit

The Hermit symbolizes solitude, introspection, reflection and guidance. This card can represent someone who has completed most of their Hero's Journey and has chosen to withdraw to process what they have learned. Heimdall stands apart from the rest of Asgard, keeping watch. He sees and hears much, but chooses to speak very little.

This is the least-manipulated image of all the cards I've done so far. It feels a little like cheating, but the picture was just so good on it's own!


	5. Steve Rogers, The Hanged Man

The Hanged Man represents waiting and patience, as well as sacrifice (and self-sacrifice) and gaining a new perspective (or having a different perspective than the mainstream). At this moment Steve does not know if the serum is going to work (in fact, he knows the only living test subject became a monster), yet he gets in the machine anyway. Dr. Erskine chose him in the hope that his perspective as a man who has known weakness would help him use his power responsibly.

The classic image of the Hanged Man card, a man hung upside-down in a tree, references both the Crucifixion, and the myth of Odin sacrificing himself on the World Tree, so I included a tree element. I'm not sure how well it worked, but I like the card better with it than without it.


	6. Obadiah Stane and Tony Stark, The Devil

The Devil represents bondage, such as bad habits, addictions, or unhealthy relationships. The last interpretation really informed my choice of image for this card; in this image Stane has just told Tony that he is the one who locked Tony out of running Stark Industries.


	7. Nick Fury, The Chariot

The Chariot card symbolizes will, focused energy, and confidence. The two horses/sphinxes in traditional Chariot card imagery symbolize dualities and dynamics that resist simple solutions. If The Chariot appears in a reading it can mean that the querent should take control of a situation, or, conversely, that the querent is striving too hard for control.


End file.
